TDTokyo Chapter 1
A familiar face is standing in front of what looks like the Tokyo Tower. Lights of a famous city are flashing behind him. "Hey, everybody! It's me, Chris McLean, and I'm here to host the next season of Total Drama, which I like to call Total Drama Tokyo! Last season, we had twenty contestants battle it out in Revolution City in North America. In the end, . beat ., winning the billion dollars. Unfortunately, due to budget cuts, we only had $100,000 left. But Antoine was generous enough to donate half of his lottery winnings to the winner! So, yeah. Rich dudes. Anyways, we have twenty all new contestants here to battle out in the largest city in the world! I hope our cohosts get here soon..." A limo drives up, and out steps Chef Hatchet, with a squat Japanese dude. "Yo, Chris. Here I am. And Suzuki is here, too." says Chef. "Konnichiwa." says the Japanese dude, who is apparently Suzuki. "What's he doing here? He already got eliminated from Total Drama Arcade." says Chris. "Yeah, but I Japanese. Chef hired me for money. Lots, lots of money." says Suzuki. "Can we just meet our first contestant?" asks Chris. "Yeah, man. Here you go." says Chef. "Looks like they're here." A big plane flies down, and lands next to Chris and Chef. Out hops a pale girl with gothic clothes and a nose stud. "Hi." says the girl, who is obviously not in the best mood. "Well, hello." says Chris awkwardly. "What's your name?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" asks the girl rudely. She takes out a book reading "Animal Skulls of the World" and sits down. "Now, if you guys want to live, don't disturb me." "Chef, is her name on the sign up sheet anywhere?" asks Chris. "Ooh, Ooh, I got it." says Suzuki. "Her name Estrella." "That is a weird name." says Chris. "Chris is a weird name." says Estrella, moments after Chris. "Um, no it isn't. Christopher was the fifth most popular baby name the year I was born." says Chris. "Estrella was the fifth most popular baby name the year I was born." says Estrella. "I've never met anyone named Estrella besides you." says Chris. Estrella gives Chris "the finger", then continues to read her book. A boy comes out of the plane. He is stout, and is wearing square glasses. He has frizzy red hair, and a potion of some sort. "Guten tag, guten tag." says the boy. "I am Dexter." "Whatever. It's not like we're going to be on the same team or anything." says Estrella. "Actually..." says Chris, checking the team listings. "Save it for later, wad." says Estrella. "Oh, you're in a nice mood today." says Dexter sarcastically. "I don't appreciate your tongue." says Estrella. "Maybe this will cheer you up, eh?" asks Dexter. He pours his potion onto Estrella's arm, and it turns green. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO?!" screams Estrella. "Ah, don't worry. It will be fixed in four to six hours." says Dexter. "Meh." says Estrella. She takes a glove out of her pocket and puts it on, hiding her green arm. Another kid literally flies out of the plane. He also has red hair, and a green hoodie. He is wearing feminine pants. "Sup, dudes and dudettes?" asks the kid with a sketchy grin on his face. "Anderson! My man! Glad you made it out of the plane without pulling any pranks." says Chris. "Um, actually..." says Anderson. "Never mind, dude." "What's up with the pants?" asks Estrella. "Aw, I don't want to talk about it." says Anderson. "My sister got revenge on me for all those things I did to her, so she put some lady pants on me, and they won't come off." "I have invented an adhesive liquid that could easily take those pants off." says Dexter. "Naw, I like the feel of them, dude. But thanks for the offer." says Anderson. Another plane comes up, but this time it looks like a private jet. A girl with an angry frown on her face, and expensive-looking clothes, steps out of it with a butler following her. "Charles, pick up that gum wrapper. I hate litterers." says the girl. The girl's butler haplessly picks up the gum wrapper. "But Layla, you litter every day." "So? That doesn't mean others should copy me." says Layla. "Everyone, meet multimillionaire Layla A. Knee." says Chris boringly. "What's up with my intro?" whines Layla. "I didn't come here to be overlooked. I came here to win, and add more bucks to my collection. Charles, give me a pop." Layla's butler takes out an Orange Crushment and gives it to her. "I hate Orange Crushment. I want a Mountain Fizz." says Layla. "Oh, and switch my uPod. I don't want Woman Googoo, switch it to Bruno Jupiter." Charles does all of those things for Layla. "You know, man, you're hot and all, but you should probably give your butler a break. He looks like he's pretty tired." says Anderson. "So? I don't really care." says Layla. Dexter pours something in Layla's hair, and it turns into an afro. "Yuck! You idiot! Charles, make my hair back to normal." says Layla. Charles begins to massage her afro. "Let's move on to our next contestant." says Chris. A short dude with a big nose and colorful clothing comes out of the plane. "Hi, everyone." he says cheerfully. "Have any of you ever played Luncheons and Laggins?" "Oh, you mean that nerd game?" asks Estrella. "My friend plays it." "Ooh! A girl L&L fan! Is she hot?" asks the kid. "Oh, my name is Tolkien, by the way." "I suppose you could say she's hot. After all, she was a fan favorite from last season." says Estrella blandly. "Ah, last season. My sister was in that. Was your friend on the Epic whatever team?" asks Anderson. "Yeah. Her name's Camila, but her buds call her Cammy." says Estrella. "Dude, she was the hottest in the whole season!" says Tolkien, hopping up and down happily. "Naw, Chelsey was fifty times hotter." says Dexter. "Hopefully, you'll think this next person is hotter." says Chris. "Here's Gianna." A cute blonde girl with curly hair and a pink and purple shirt comes out of the plane. "Where am I?" she asks cluelessly. "You're in Tokyo, Japan." says Layla. Under her breath, she mumbles, "Idiot." "Oooh, I love Tokyo! I climbed the Eiffel Tower here when I was four." says Gianna. Everyone sighs and slaps their heads. "She would be hot, but she's dangerously stupid." says Tolkien. Anderson nods. "You're so pretty! I've never met a girl like you." says Gianna, approaching Tolkien. "But, I'm not a girl..." says Tolkien. "Ohhhh." says Gianna. "I knew that." "I'm sure you did." says Anderson wisely. A fat black kid with a large pair of sunglasses, a red and white shirt with a nametag reading "CAVI", and a big nose steps out of the plane. "You can't make up your mind mind mind mind mind!" sings the boy. "Everyone, say hello to our Jamaican rapper, Shawn." says Chris. "Please don't waste my time time time time time!" sings the boy. "He just did a duet with Dustin Nutria, and he's kind of excited about it, evidently." says Chris. "Eeee, I love Dustin Nutria!" says Gianna happily. "Eww, I don't. He's fugly, and a horrible singer." says Anderson. "'Ey, guys, it's a pleasure to be here. I see a lot of beautiful girls, and my heart is like fire burning." says Shawn. "Yuck." says Layla. "Charles, get me away from this creep." Layla's butler pushes Layla away from Shawn. "I'm tellin' ya, you're gonna be mine soon, shawty." winks Shawn. "I'd rather date girl-pants over there." says Layla. Anderson makes a clicking noise. "Here's the next contestant. Everybody give a warm welcome to Milo." says Chris. A black kid with a mohawk falls from the sky, screaming his head off. "Uh, hi?" asks Layla. "Hey, dudes!" says Milo, with a high voice. "That was AWESOME!" "Where did you just come from?" asks Dexter. "I'd like to make notes on it for my next experiment." "I was skydivin'!" says Milo. "My parachute didn't work, but oh well." "I want to make a song about that." says Shawn. He clears his throat. "Skydivin' guuuuuuuurl... You make my heart huuuuurl... You're as shiny as a pe--" "We've heard enough." says Anderson, covering his ears. "I watched last season. It was wild, so I decided to join!" says Milo. "I don't know if that good choice or not. I hurt when I Total Drama." says Suzuki, waggling his finger. "Crazy dude killed me." "One of the guys last season looked a lot like one of my buds. He's irresistable!" says Milo. "Everybody, meet Bart. You may know him from MyCircle." says Chris. Some guy steps out of the plane. "Hey, dudes." "Uh, who is that? Charles, find him on Headnovel for me." says Layla. "Oh my god, it's the president!" screams Gianna. "I'm not the president, idiot. But I should be." says Bart pompously. "Bart Baker. Age twenty-three. 9,001 friends. Most known for making offensive parodies of songs on MyCircle." says Layla's butler, reading off of his uPad. "Oh, you're that guy who dressed up as Friday Brown and made a nasty video about her song." says Tolkien. "And you have a really weird obsession with shrimp." says Shawn. "I parodied you in one of my videos, so shut up." says Bart. "Am I the only one who has no idea who this tool is?" asks Estrella, while reading. "Well, you're not a pervy dude, so probably." says Anderson. "What's up with all of your videos involving shrimp, old men, or cross dressing?" asks Dexter. "Shrimp is a good food. Old guys are funny. And I like cross dressing." says Bart. "All right, I hate this guy. Charles, get me away from him." says Layla. Charles pushes Layla into a dumpster. Everybody laughs. "That is NOT funny." scolds Layla. "Charles, get them to stop laughing." Charles farts. Everyone laughs even harder, except Estrella. "At least one person has comon sense." says Layla, pointing to Estrella. "No, I can't laugh. I've never laughed in my life, and I'm physically incapable." says Estrella. "Yeah, right. Let me hear you try." says Layla. Estrella tries to laugh, and a gagging noise comes out. "See?" asks Estrella. "That is the most awesome thing I have ever seen. Charles, make her do it again." says Layla. Charles taps Estrella on the head. Estrella punches him in the groin. "I'm not really feeling it right now." says Estrella. "Everyone, say hello to Oz." says Chris. A morbidly obese guy with pink skin, a weird mustache, different clothing, and a ponytail comes out of the plane. "OH, MY, GOD. IT'S OZ FROM OZ COMIX!" screams Tolkien. "Oh, you must be my customer." says Oz. "My only customer..." "You are like a GOD to me." says Tolkien. "You must remember me! I come in with my buddies every day and play L&L!" "And I always cuss my head off at you, demanding you to leave so I can have my beauty nap." says Oz. "Great, another nerd." says Layla. "I love nerds, they're my favorite candy!" says Gianna. "I am not a nerd. I am wise beyond my years." says Oz. "And you still live with your mother." says Bart. "How do you know that?!" glares Oz. "I've been in that store once. It smells like shrimp." says Bart. "That's extremely ironic." says Anderson. "Shut up, lady pants." says Bart. "Let's meet Valencia." says Chris. A strange-looking girl comes out of the plane. She has red and brown hair, colorful arm bands and bracelets, and cool sneakers. "Sup, chickz?" asks Valencia. "I hate scene people. Charles, get me away from her." says Layla. "Dude, chill. I'm not scene. I'm just alternative, a'ight?" asks Valencia. "She's a good one." whispers Anderson. Tolkien nods. "What was that?" says Valencia. "I didn't come here to pick up dudes. I came here to win." "Win? You're not gonna win." says Bart. "What about my sister? She was third placer of Total Drama: Tiki Jungle." says Valencia. "What is this, that Twinklefog story where everyone was related to past contestants?" asks Dexter. The plane suddenly explodes, and a guy is sent flying out. "MY PLANE!" screams Chris. "Oh, hi Keenan." "Dude, what just happened?!" screams Keenan. "Someone put a bomb in the plane." "Anderson..." says Chris. "I couldn't help it, man. Sorr-eee." says Anderson. "Whatever. We have more, anyways, this is Keenan, guys." says Chris. "Nice boobs." says Estrella. "Uh, thanks? I work out a lot." says Keenan. Tolkien blatantly coughs, "Marty Stu." "Marty Stu? Oh, no, man. That was my brother. That is, before he..." says Keenan. "Never mind." "Who's your br--" asks Dexter. "Idontwanttotalkaboutitokay?" says Keenan rapidly. "You're hot." says Layla. "Charles, make him give me a hug." Charles presses Layla up to Keenan, awkwardly. "XD." says Tolkien, taking pictures. "Now, to put it on Oz's Wall of Shame." "Only I get to choose the pictures that go on my wall of shame." says Oz. "Here's Vivienne." says Chris. A mysterious-looking girl wearing all purple comes out of what's left of the plane. "Hey, everyone." she says in a quiet voice. She then vanishes, and appears next to Estrella. "That's my favorite book." "Uh-huh." says Estrella. "Whatevs." "I'm just trying to be friendly. You remind me of my sisters." says Vivienne. "What's wrong with that? You love your sisters, I'm sure." says Estrella. "They can be, er, hard to deal with sometimes." says Vivienne. She then vanishes, and appears in a tree. "How do you do that? I've been trying to concoct a teleportation potion for years!" says Dexter. "Oh, it's not a potion. I was born this way." says Vivienne spookily. "Everyone, meet Ari." says Chris. A really pretty girl comes out of the bus wearing blue jeans and a bird shirt. "Mad Avians? I love that game." says Tolkien. Ari giggles. "Yeah." "I like your nose." says Layla, touching Ari's nose. "Did you get it done?" "No..." says Ari awkwardly. "Ah, I know. I was just kidding." says Layla. Ari giggles. "Yeah." "Well, helloooo, everybody!" says a Mexican dude with a girlish voice. "What a beautiful cast! Christopher, you really picked some wonders!" "Roberto." says Chris smugly. "I looooove your nose! It's beautiful! You should become a model for my clothing shop!" says Roberto to Ari. "I'm not that into modeling. Sorry." says Ari. "Is this person a dude?" asks Estrella. "I hope." says Oz. "It would be really awkward if he wasn't." "I didn't ask you, fatty." says Estrella. "He's fugly. And he's a weirdo." says Anderson. "I don't like his unibrow." "Dude, how do we know you don't have a unibrow?" asks Milo. "Flip your bangs to the side." "No, I'm not in the mood." says Anderson. "Yeah, he has a unibrow." says Keenan. "Guys, this chick has been standing here for like an hour." says Valencia. "Chris, why didn't you introduce her?" "I figured Mikaela could introduce herself." says Chris. "Like, okay. Hey, guys, I'm, like, Mikaela." says Mikaela. "That's, like, cool." says Bart, imitating her. "Not funny, tool." says Mikaela. "Here's our next contestant!" says Chris. A super hot girl comes out of the plane wearing a black and white striped shirt, various necklaces, and skinny jeans. "Oh my god, it's that hot girl from MyCircle!" says Milo.  "Calm yourself, Tolkien..." says Tolkien. "Yeah, hey guys. My name's Christina." says the girl. "I love your cover of E.P. by Kathy Beth Terry, dude." says Anderson. "I parodied that song." says Bart sadly. "Come on, I'm just another normal girl. You can treat me like just a regular person." says Christina. "Well, I'm a celebrity from MyCircle, and everybody made fun of me when I arrived." says Bart smugly. "Because you make disturbing parodies." says Milo. "Christina here is a sexy goddess." "When I saw one of your parodies, I threw up." says Layla. "Yeah, despite how abhorrent of a singer Friday Brown is, she didn't deserve to be made fun of in your video." says Christina. "I like your videos, dude. Don't worry." says Anderson. "That's legit, man. Thanks." says Bart. "PSYCH! Haha." says Anderson. "Your videos suck anus." "Anderson, please keep it PG." says Chris. "Do I haaaave to?" whines Anderson. "Yes. Now, let's meet our last contestant, Jeremy. But be warned, he's a bit... different." says Chris. "Different? Whaddya mean, different?" asks Anderson crossly. A baby steps out of the plane in a bunting and little hat. "Awwww!" says Gianna. "He's sooooo cute!" She runs over to the baby. "Hi! What's your name?" The baby throws off his bunting and hat, revealing a mohawk, pierced ear, and adult clothing. "Yo, peeps, th' name's Jeremy, and I came to win this competish." says the baby in an abnormally deep voice. "Hey, I babysat that kid once. He forced me to watch, like, Nebraska Shore." says Mikaela. "Oh, my, god..." says Milo. Gianna screams and backs away from the baby. "Hey, hot stuff." says Jeremy, approaching Layla. "I'm being hit on by a baby." groans Layla. "This is super awesome." says Anderson. "I hope he's on my team." "Yo, dude, are you wazzin' me?" asks Jeremy, crawling up to Anderson. "No, man, I'm just trying to be cool." says Anderson.